Bonus - Coś się zmieniło
by rehab-e
Summary: Jest to bonus do opowiadania "Chłopiec o szmaragdowych oczach". Akcja dzieje się w czasie pomiędzy wydarzeniami z 18 rozdziału.


Dean śnił. Jego sny były gorące, intensywne i zawsze kończyły się poranną erekcją. Tak samo było tym razem, gdy leżał w łóżku, powoli uspokajając swój oddech po niedawno przeżytym orgazmie. W takich chwilach dziękował za bycie czarodziejem i zaklęcia wyciszające. Rzucił okiem na mugolski zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej i zaklął pod nosem. Piąta. Znów obudził się zbyt wcześnie, by chociażby zejść na śniadanie. Z krzywą miną wstał powoli z łóżka, czując nieprzyjemną lepkość w bokserkach. Musiał wziąć prysznic. Trochę krzywym krokiem przeszedł przez sypialnię, będąc niemal pewnym, że jego współlokatorzy jeszcze śpią. Wszedł do łazienki i od razu ruszył pod prysznic. Ściągnął z siebie brudne bokserki i wszedł pod letni natrysk. Chwilę ustawiał temperaturę wody, aż w końcu odchylił głowę i pozwolił gorącemu strumieniowi płynąć po swojej twarzy. Uwielbiał to uczucie. Było niesamowicie relaksujące. W jego umyśle pojawiły się wspomnienia dzisiejszego snu. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Może nie powinien tak tego odczuwać. Może powinien mieć jakieś wyrzuty sumienia, ale... nie potrafił. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył w swoim śnie Harry'ego... nie bał się. Nie przeraził się tego, że śnił mu się mężczyzna... w dość jednoznaczny sposób. Był chyba jednym z niewielu chłopaków hetero, a raczej myślących, że są hetero, którzy przyjęli to ze spokojem. Oczywiście było lekkie ukłucie niepokoju, ale szybko zniknęło, gdy po raz kolejny znalazł się w jednej klasie wraz z Potterem, spędzając czas na graniu i śpiewaniu. Tak naprawdę nie zmieniło się zbyt wiele. Ich relacja była czysto przyjacielska, Harry niczego się nie domyślał, a on tylko czasami zbyt długo spoglądał w jego szmaragdowe oczy, które przyciągały go niczym magnez. To była fascynacja. Potter był przystojnym chłopakiem i Thomas nie dziwił się, że po tylu dniach spędzonych w swoim towarzystwie, zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę. Tylko, że... coś się zmieniło.  
Dean zaczął patrzeć nie tylko na ciało przyjaciela, ale przede wszystkim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż uwielbia tego chłopaka. Zaczął zwracać uwagę na jego nastroje, drobne gesty, czy jedzenie, które lubi. Interesowało go wszystko, co było związane z Harrym. Tylko, że był pewien problem. A nawet dwa. Malfoy i Ginny.  
Gryfon wyciągnął dłoń i na ślepo zaczął szukać pomarańczowego żelu pod prysznic, który tak bardzo lubił. Gdy go znalazł, wycisnął trochę na dłoń i zaczął namydlać swoje ciało. Był całkiem nieźle zbudowanym, wysokim, ciemnoskórym chłopakiem. Miał dość spore powodzenie wśród dziewczyn, choć on sam nie zwracał na to zbyt dużej uwagi. Miał Ginny, a ostatnio... zaczął myśleć również o Harrym. Właśnie... ostatnimi czasy zdarzało mu się zapominać o swojej dziewczynie. Na ich wspólnych, potajemnych spotkaniach bywał nieobecny myślami, a pocałunki i wzajemne czułości już nie sprawiały mu takiej przyjemności jak kiedyś. Był tym trochę skołowany.  
Spłukawszy pianę, wyszedł spod prysznica i wytarł się, a następnie owinął swoje biodra białym ręcznikiem. Umył jeszcze zęby i opuścił łazienkę. Dopiero teraz przypomniało mu się, że był dziś umówiony z najmłodszą Weasley. Humor od razu mu się popsuł. Przechodząc przez sypialnię, zatrzymał się wpół kroku i zmieniwszy kierunek, ruszył w stronę łóżka Pottera. Ten miał mocny sen i lubił spać, więc miał nadzieję, że i tym razem zastanie go w łóżku śpiącego i tak niewinnie wyglądającego. Ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech, chcący wypłynąć na jego usta. Brunet wywoływał w nim takie uczucia! Podkradł się na palcach do łóżka przyjaciela i odsunął kotary. Czuł się trochę jak zboczeniec, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Chciał popatrzeć na niego chociaż chwilę. Chłopak spał na boku, maksymalnie skulony, przypominając Deanowi słodkiego kociaka. Jego twarz była spokojna, a długie rzęsy rzucały cienie na brzoskwiniowe policzki, choć since pod oczami wskazywały na jego zmęczenie. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu Harry ostatnio nie sypiał zbyt wiele, a śmierć jego najlepszego przyjaciela była dla niego wielkim ciosem. Dzisiaj miał się odbyć pogrzeb i Thomas pragnął być tam razem z przyjacielem, wspierać go i opiekować się nim, ale ten... miał Malfoya. Skrzywił się, jakby zjadł coś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Był zazdrosny. Tak po prostu. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co oni robią, gdy są sami. W końcu Harry już nie raz nie wracał na noc do dormitorium. Zacisnął zęby. Naprawdę nienawidził myśli, że ten oślizgły dupek mógłby dotykać, całować, a przede wszystkim kochać Pottera. Zamknął oczy, uspokajając chwilę swoje nadszarpnięte nerwy, a następnie wyciągnął dłoń i powoli przeczesał kruczoczarne włosy chłopaka. Były tak przyjemnie miękkie w dotyku...  
Uśmiechnął się. Powinien już iść, ale... postanowił posiedzieć tu jeszcze chwilę.

* * *

\- Spóźniłeś się.  
Dean skrzywił się w duchu, patrząc na rudowłosą dziewczynę, siedzącą na czerwonej kanapie.  
\- Przepraszam. Zaspałem.  
_Kłamanie idzie ci coraz lepiej, Thomas_ \- pomyślał i zmusił się do pocałowania Ginny w usta. Ta uwielbiała malować je słodkim, malinowym błyszczykiem, od którego robiło mu się niedobrze.  
\- Jak tam? - zagadnął, uśmiechając się szeroko, a przy tym całkowicie nieszczerze. To nie tak, że towarzystwo dziewczyny nie sprawiało mu przyjemności... Po prostu czuł się niezręcznie z myślą, że jeszcze półtorej godziny temu masturbował się, myśląc o kimś innym. Mężczyźnie, jakby tego było mało. Ginny jak zwykle nie zwróciła uwagi na jego fałszywy uśmiech i wtulając się w jego bok, zaczęła o czymś mówić. Chyba o Hermionie. Nie był pewien. Zazwyczaj się wyłączał, błądząc myślami po przeróżnych tematach. Tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział, dlaczego z nią był. Ginny bardzo mu się podobała i była dla niego ważna, ale nie darzył ją jakimś płomiennym uczuciem. Był nią zauroczony, to z pewnością, ale ostatnimi czasy na horyzoncie pojawiła się inna osoba, która również go zauroczyła. Tak naprawdę sam już nie wiedział, co miał robić. Gubił się w swoich uczuciach. Westchnął w duchu i przytaknął w odpowiednim momencie. Miał już w tym wprawę.  
Dean lubił rozmawiać z Ginny. Naprawdę. To właśnie jej charakter najbardziej go oczarował, ale najmłodsza Weasley miała skłonności do lekkiego słowotoku i czasami mówiła zbyt wiele na różne tematy i Thomas nie potrafił ogarnąć tego wszystkiego, więc się wyłączał. Prawdopodobnie robił to, co większość chłopaków przy swoich dziewczynach.  
\- Yhym... - mruknął.  
Bywał naprawdę stereotypowy.

* * *

Dean pożegnał się z Ginny długim, gorącym pocałunkiem, który powinien wzniecić w nim ogień, a wywołał jedynie delikatną iskierkę, która szybko znikła. Ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali, a jego dziewczyna poszła do wieży Gryfonów, aby spędzić trochę czasu z Lavender. Ta ostatnimi czasy nie czuła się najlepiej. Przekroczył próg olbrzymiego pomieszczenia i ruszył w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Jego wzrok odnalazł wolne miejsce obok Neville'a, więc zasiadł tam, witając się krótkim "cześć". Mimowolnie spojrzał na stół Ślizgonów i skrzywił się, odnotowując brak Malfoya. Nie spodziewał się go dzisiaj na lekcjach. Nie chciał być zazdrosny, ale... to on pragnął być tam z Harrym i wspierać go.  
Raczej z konieczności, niż z apetytu, wziął sobie dwa tosty, nałożył jajko sadzone i trochę boczku. Nie miał ochoty na jedzenie, ale czuł nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku, a jego brzuch wydawał dziwne odgłosy.  
\- Zakochałeś się w nim?  
Pytanie było tak niespodziewane, że Dean zakrztusił się własną śliną. Oczy zaszły mu łzami, a oddech stawał się coraz cięższy. Dusił się. Neville uderzył go trzy razy w plecy, a ulga, którą po tym poczuł sprawiła, że mógłby go niemal pocałować. Niemal. Gdy wreszcie się uspokoił i wytarł oczy, spojrzał z przerażeniem na Gryfona.  
\- Omal mnie nie zabiłeś - wykrztusił.  
Longbottom miał na tyle przyzwoitości, że się zarumienił.  
\- Przepraszam - mruknął. Jego zażenowanie nie trwało jednak zbyt długo, ponieważ w jego oczach pojawiła się dziwna determinacja. - Zakochałeś się w Harrym?  
Thomas uchylił usta, całkowicie tym zaskoczony.  
\- S-skąd taki p-pomysł? - wykrztusił w końcu. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć!  
\- Może tego po mnie nie widać, ale jestem spostrzegawczy, Dean. Patrzysz na niego tak, jak on na Malfoya.  
Dean nie potrafił się nie skrzywić. Nie chciał tego słuchać.  
\- Wydaje ci się.  
Neville pokręcił głową.  
\- Ona na to nie zasłużyła. Powiedz jej prawdę albo skończ to, co zaczyna się dziać między tobą, a Harrym. Zdecyduj się na coś.  
Chłopak westchnął, czując się nagle bardzo samotnym. Nie chciał nikogo zranić.  
\- To nie jest takie proste... - mruknął, ale Neville już go nie słyszał, znajdując się w progu wejścia do Wielkiej Sali. Dla niego to też nie było łatwe.


End file.
